El Viaje de Ei
by Ferrrnandodox
Summary: En una especial y extraordinaria noche, Ei viaja. Viaja a otro lado. A otro lugar. ¿A otro mundo?


El viaje de Ei

I

 _Mientras respire, avanzaré._

Vacío. Soledad y vacío. Esa es mi identidad. Le gustaba repetirse, al igual que su máxima siempre puede ser peor o la del estoicismo de Posidonio sufre y abstente, y Dolor, tú no eres un mal. Aquella noche, una horriblemente calurosa noche de verano, yacía internada. Un severo brote de alguna enfermedad, desconocida, azotaba. Y ella fue una víctima.

A las 4 de la madrugada, despertó a causa del ruido que hacían los demás niños de la habitación. Si bien el brote no había generado muertes, sí era un perjuicio, y quiénes la parecían deberían estar algo recluidos, pero sus padres no podían pagarle algo mejor, se tenía que conformar con algo público. Odio este mundo.

-Hey, Ei-ese era su apodo-, Desconéctate el suero y vente a jugar con nosotros- le dijo uno de los menores, pero ella era la mayor de la habitación.

Ei se sacudió el pelo del rostro. Había dormido largo y tendido. Soñó que estaba en una playa, de mar color esmeralda, con algas y peces en el fondo. Que ella pisaba y enérgicamente en el agua, donde esta llegaba, y que volteaba de improviso y veía un bosque, de árboles esmeralda, espeso, con el ruido de pájaros. Amaba la naturaleza, demasiado. Y se disponía a nadar en las aguas cuando fue despertada.

-No, no. No me siento muy bien. Jueguen sin mí; además, tengo 17 y ustedes 7- le replicó, con el rostro y tono más dulce y amable posible, pese a estar algo molesta y triste por haberla despertado. Por perturbar su sueño. Por volver a la realidad. A lo largo de su vida había visto mucho. Tenía la capacidad de actuar, de mentir fácil y rápidamente, entre otras cosas-.

-¡Venga, vamos!

-Que no- rió-. Este lugar está lleno de arañas y eso me da espanto. Y me encuentro fatigada...

-Ven, no necesitas desconectarte el suero. Podemos llevar el trípode. Con nosotros de seguro reirás un poquito-sonrió humildemente Mark, esa típica sonrisa de extremo a extremo que te da un niño fundido cuando consigue lo que quiere-.

-Está bien-le replicó Ei, y jadeando, con su mano izquierda, temblando se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Mark-. No debería agacharme, ¿podrías acercarme las pantuflas?-cosa que rápidamente hizo este- Gracias. Ahora, ya que tú eres un hombrecito fuerte, deberás darme apoyo desde mi lado izquierdo; desde el derecho llevaré y me sujetaré en el trípode. Vaya hora en la que se levantan.

Y caminaron al otro extremo del cuarto. La cama de Ei se hallaba a la entrada, a la izquierda, la segunda. Fueron, entonces, cerca del televisor, pues este se hallaba en ese lugar. La luz, débil y azulada, iluminaba apenas la habitación. Grande, rectangular. Doce camas. Las grises murallas de cal se veían lúgubres, a los ojos de todos. La cerámicas que se disponía a pisar estaba algo humeda.

Dios... Pensaba para sí, en el trayecto. Le echó una ojeada a Mark, un chico algo morenito, al cual, al sonreír se le veía la falta de un diente, hoy en día, hay reemplazos, dientes postizos que se ven idénticos a los naturales, de cualquier edad. Pero para quienes vienen a este hospital, es un lujo inadmisible., pero no le importaba, como lo hace notar; era enérgico, de pelo castaño; mañana debía dejar el hospital, ya casi estaba sano. En cierta forma, me recuerda a mi hermano pequeño.

El dolor y la fatiga, cansancio, se le arremolinaba a cada mísero paso que daban a la ventana. Ahí en verdad se juntaron todos. A medio trayecto Ei creyó pisar una rueda del trípode pero Mark la sostuvo por el vientre. De súbito, Ei sintió unas náuseas descomunales, ¿porque me tocó, o porque apretó cada viscera de mi ser?. Algo recompuesta, le agradeció. recuerda, "sufre y abstente". No quiero ni recordar el "siempre puede ser peor", en estos momentos, en situaciones de salud, no evocaré esa frase. Debo volver a casa. Pronto.

Al fin, llegaron. La ventana estaba abierta, una leve brisa alcanzó el rostro pálido, algunos dirían que es Lord Ruthwen en persona, de Ei, y refrescó así el leve sudor que se asomaba en cada átomo de su ser. Aire... Rayos. Son demasiados aquí cerca, me... Perturba. Pero, son solo niños pequeños. Hay que ser mejor persona siempre, y a ellos los he visto bondadosos. Pero aun así desearía estar apoyada, sola, en la ventana, con el viento en cara y mirando el... Paisaje. Pensando. Pero no estaba sola, lamentablemente, y estaba débil, a esas horas aun más, como para hacerse paso entre los 12 de la habitación.

-Mira, Ei, ¿ves esos destellos?-le comentó su amiguito-.

-Pues... Claro.

-¿Es la ira de Dios? ¿Es a causa de Zeus, de Thor o Indra?

-Eh, te gusta leer. Eres bastante listo para tu edad.

-Me gustaría creer que sí es algún Dios. No la ciencia... O la tecnología.

-A veces es bueno creer.

Un trueno. Luego otro. Y otro. Era una tormenta eléctrica fuerte la que se veía a través de la ventana, que evidenciaba unos campos y cerros que quizás serían azotados por esta. Se ve fenomenal, hermoso, sonrió. Se le vieron los dientes. "Primera vez que la veo sonreír. Siempre está tan... Indiferente" pensó para sí Mark.

-¿Te gusta lo relacionado a la Pacha Mama?- rió Mark.

-¿Quién a mí?- le contestó nerviosa Ei, que se había sonrojado un poco debido a la imprevista pregunta; de seguro, pensó, por haberse sonreído. Le dirigió una mirada afable- Eh, sí. Por mí, que regresen los viejos tiempos, hoy en día...-Se interrumpió. Estoy hablando de más, no me gusta eso.

-¿Hoy en día?- y le arrojó una mirada con la ceja levantada, en una amorosa duda, e iba a insistir, pues nunca Ei había hablado tanto en tan poco, pero un viento fuerte les chocó a todos en la cara y se les arremolinaron los cabellos.

-Chicos.-Dijo Ei, contemplando a la vez el espectáculo. La tormenta, eléctrica, se acercó mucho, de pronto.- Deberíamos irnos a la cama, la tormenta se ve fuerte, y hay una posibilidad de que sea eléctrica, y si es así, el hospital, aunque pobre y desactualizado, se vea comprometido; pero hay pararrayos, debería bastar... ¿no?- Comentó, dudosa, con miedo, mirando la luz emitida, que se le reflejaban en los ojos y hacían notar sus cabellos claros, sus ojos verdes, y su apagada mirada, de siempre, se vio difusa ante tal espectáculo.

Se volvió, y los mandó a dormir. Era la mayor, y tenía cierta autoridad. Si pasa algo, vendrán, de seguro. Aunque, dudo que pase. Igual, fue bonito de ver, en mis últimos días, eh pensó.

En el entretanto, disfrutó, mientras iba que todos se iban, junto con Mark quien se quedó con ella para acompañarla. De vuelta, eh. La leve luz, nocturna, centelleaba. Llevaba días así. Pero se veía tétrica para Ei en ese momento.

Otra ráfaga entró a la habitación y sacudió los cabellos de Ei, "Igual es linda"; el suero también se sacudió un tanto. Se dispuso finalmente a ir. ¿Hasta qué hora dormiría? Quién sabe. La dejaban dormir perfectamente. El cuerpo de médicos y enfermeros y paramédicos era flojo, para ella. Hasta las 11 AM no estaría nada mal, aunque había dormido desde las 19h hasta que la despertaran.

En el atareado camino Mark le contaba de sus planes cuando se vaya. Y de que le escribiría, si ella quería. "Y te dejaré el cactus que me dieron, porque me hizo sanar" le dijo tan tiernamente, que hasta la más rigida fibra de sus músculos, de su corazón, se contrajeron. Se oyó, al mismo tiempo, un relámpago y el temporal. Fue fuerte. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi todo esto?. Se sintió alterada, pero una alteración suave, tierna; aunque a tal punto que se mareó. Apagón. Agh, mi cabeza. Este mareo. No veo nada.

Se apoyó fuertemente, pero todo esto le pasó tan rápidamente, en tan pocos minutos su vida cotidiana se vio alterada, que se sentía dichosa, feliz, aunque igual de enferma. Se fragmentó cada minuto, cada segundo. Lo vio todo repetirse. Sintió una jaqueca de pucha madre como le gustaba decir a lo "extraordinario". Soltó rápidamente la mano Mark, quien estaba como paralizado, y se llevó los dedos a los ojos, a la nariz, como la hace una persona mareada, con sueño, con dolor. Es demasiado. En efecto, era demasiado. Todo se transgredió. Para ella, temblaba el piso, los barrotes de los sostenes de las camas rechinaban y el viento se arremolinaba en la estancia. Ya basta.

No podía. No podían. No puedo. Se encontró sola, sumida en la lúgubre oscuridad. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Siquiera he abierto los ojos, he movido mis manos? ¡Dios! No recuerdo nada. En tan solo 3 segundos, solo 3 segundos, había ejecutado muchas acciones, los pensamientos corrían alocadamente por su mente, que le pasó la cuenta. Sintió, en ese entretanto otro rayo. Oscuridad. Tinieblas. El viento fulminaba. Un rechinar áspero, fricción. Un sonido... ¿un sonido sordo? Frío, el frío la recorrió. Le dolía la cabeza, más que de costumbre. No estaba para nada bien. Se sintió débil. Somo un leve ruido de... ¿voces, gritos, llantos? ¡Que amaine la tormenta eléctrica, que pare el temporal! No lo soporto. Quería llorar. Su alma sollozaba desde el fondo del abismo. Se sentía deslizar a la locura, mirar el abismo y que este la atrajo; una multitud de sensaciones recorrió desde la punta de los pies a su cabeza. Escalofríos. Pero había algo rudo, un sonido. Ráfagas. Un pitido.

Se hallaba sumida en el caos. ¿Despertaré? ¿Acaso mi mento cayó presa de la locura?

Para Ei, pasó una eternidad. Seguía sintiendo el viento. Pero al cabo de un rato, se calmó descomunalmente. Por horas sentía la brisa. Era la única sensación. Y vacío. Y soledad.

Sabía que pasaba el tiempo. Que los átomos seguían vibrando. Que las agujas de los relojes corrían. Que su corazón palpitaba y la sangre fluía. Se sentía demacrada. Fatigada. Cansada. Débil. Hambrienta. Triste. Sola. Vacía.

Instantes. Instantes y más instantes transcurrieron.

¿Los milagros ocurren? pensó.

¿Qué sucedió? pensó.

Se sentía ya dichosa, alegre, viva, fuerte, renovada. Se sentía como otra.

Sentía el mar rozando los dedos de sus pies.

\--


End file.
